14 Days to Marriage
by Herascat
Summary: Swan Queen Week Day 3: Arranged Marriage AU


Swan Queen Week Day 3: Arranged Marriage AU I decided not to make Cora heartless in this, just slightly desperate. And the timeline is slightly askew.

"Mother how could you!?" Regina cried out, her mother's announcement worse than any she could currently think of.

"I would think you would jump at the prospect of marrying so far above your status, our status. You ought to be thanking me." She waved her hand around herself dramatically. "I thought you would be excited to become a princess. The princess of the Enchanted Forest none the less."

"I just want to ride horses and be with Daniel." Regina allowed a tear to roll down her cheek.

"You are finally of age, Regina. I will not have you wasting yourself on some stable boy. This is a wonderful opportunity."

"I don't want this mother."

Cora's face mottled red with rage. "You have no choice in the matter, you marry in a fortnight."

Desperation consumed Regina. She didn't want to be some warrior's arm candy any more than she wanted to be a princess. She didn't want to marry somebody whom she'd never met. Her heeled shoes slid across the stone floor as Regina ran toward her room.

Etiquette dictated that she not cry in front of the servants and never act as anything less than a lady. For the first time since her father died Regina didn't give a damn. Tears streamed down her hot face nearly blinding her as she raced past staring faces. She reached her room without interruption and locked herself inside.

Regina threw herself onto the plush bed and sobbed desperately. If her father had still been alive he would never have allowed this. It was true that it was a good opportunity, but how could she possibly love someone she'd never met. Her mother meddled in far too much of Regina's life, constantly needing to control her daughter. Regina sniffled, that wasn't exactly true.

Cora had come from nothing and didn't want the same thing for her daughter, she just didn't know how to ask permission before doing something life changing. If she was being completely fair mother afforded her more of an opportunity than many girls her age had. She had the freedom to do what she liked with her days, aside from etiquette. She was allowed to spend time with Daniel on her own, though mother had never trusted him. Regina was also well into her marrying years and this was the first marriage proposal that her mother had even been involved with.

She liked to think of herself as a rational person. She had schooling in all manner of subjects and was well practiced in many practical things. Regina let out a final sigh, she had to apologize to her mother. With a glace in the mirror she wiped the remaining moisture from her face before venturing out into the halls.

The servants had retired for the night, she noted as she made her way toward the suite of rooms that belonged to her mother. Perhaps she'd wallowed a little longer than was strictly necessary. A light tap on the door, she heard shuffling and after a moment the door was opened.

Cora stood before her in a nightdress, face devoid of makeup, looking sad for reasons that Regina could only begin to comprehend. "Yes daughter." Her voice only reinforced the fatigued appearance.

"Mother, I wanted to apologize for acting so rashly when you gave me the news, I was merely surprised. After giving the situation much thought I've come to the conclusion that you were right, it is a wonderful opportunity and it will take much of the burden off of you to maintain our lives unchanged."

When Cora gave her a relieved smile she knew that it as worth it. Her mother had never been equipped to run the parcel of land that her father had been lord of, especially not after just loosing her husband. With Regina in the palace she could sell the land and settle into one of the other royal properties. "Regina, you are wise beyond your years. I love you dearly, daughter."

Regina enveloped her slight mother in a hug. "I do have one favor to ask of you." She pulled back to look into her mother's eyes. Slight trepidation met her. "Will you have one of the other Ladies hire on Daniel. I don't want him here any longer than necessary."

"I will have it done tomorrow." Regina could feel the question that lay unasked.

She sighed. "Perhaps if we'd had more than these past weeks I would be more attached. I might even have fallen in love with him. After all he has such a sweet, gentle soul, but we'll never know now." Disappointment colored her voice.

"I am sorry for not consulting you first, Regina." Cora's hands dropped to her sides.

"No need to be, what's done is done." With a final bid of goodnight Regina returned to her room.

The next ten days passed in a flurry of activity, Regina felt as though she barely had time to breathe. She had very little input into the actual wedding planning, that was left to the queen. Regina had to prepare to travel the few days into her heart of the kingdom and her mother had commissioned the construction of Regina's wedding dress. She had gone with her mother to be fitted in a frothy concoction that highlighted her curves, dipping low to show cleavage, a drop waist drawing attention to slim waist and full hips. The only thing Regina insisted on was the sleeves be off the shoulder so she could wear the last necklace her father had ever given her, a ruby encrusted collar that draped over her clavicle.

The morning of her departure Regina woke with a start, from a nightmarish dreamscape. She had been 16 again, on a hunting trip with her father when the wolf had come out of nowhere. She had watched her father ripped apart as she sat on her horse. Rocinante had been too frightened to move from the scene and Regina too scared to dismount and run. It was only when the wolves had turned toward them that the horse had bolted toward home. Every once in a while the day would visit her dreams and disturb her sleep.

She got up and called in her maid servant to begin dressing her. The long trip was going to prevent her from actually riding Rocinante for the entirety but with her mother traveling in the carriage she could at least ride for one of the days. She put leather pants on herself as the maid laced up a deep blue corset. She allowed the girl to apply light makeup and to style her hair in a twist that would withstand the windblown ride.

The first day on the road passed in a blur, Regina too lost in her thoughts to enjoy the ride or scenery. The second day she was confined to the carriage, Rocinante having been tied to another mount. Her mother tried to keep a conversation going but Regina was too on edge to give more than monosyllabic answers.

They arrived the evening before the wedding. Regina was whisked away by her future mother in law before she could even see the rest of the royal entourage. Cora followed at a more sedate pace. Regina's things were brought to the room that the three of them sat in.

"Oh, my dear girl, are you excited for the celebration tomorrow?" Queen Snow was just as bubbly and effervescent as the first time she'd ever met the woman.

Regina smiled politely, still tired from the journey. "I am quite looking forward to tomorrow." She was really more anxious than anything, but she was really trying to be happy.

Cora could tell that Regina was getting more stressed by the minute. "Your highness, perhaps we ought to let Regina get a good night's sleep before her big day. We should probably adjourn for the night." She stood and waited for the queen to follow suit. With one last look at her daughter's grateful face she closed the door.

Cora stood with her daughter outside the doors of the chapel with her daughter. "Are you ready for this dear?" Her arm looped through her daughter's darker one as the music swelled.

Regina nodded and took a deep breath. The doors opened and her breath caught as she saw the decorated room. White silks hung from the ceiling and flowers were strewn about. Most of the kingdom seemed to be present, standing in their very best clothing, watching her enter the room. She looked toward the dais. The most beautiful blonde she'd ever laid eyes on stood there waiting for her. Her steps moved her slowly forward.

Green eyes met dark brown and the blonde offered her a small, nervous smile. The last time Regina had seen the princess they had barely been 12 and the princess had eschewed dresses for riding breeches and flowing button downs. They had ridden horses together that summer as Regina's father and the king had discussed business. Regina had almost forgotten those times six years ago. She returned the smile with her first genuine smile in days.

As was tradition Cora placed Regina's hand into Princess Emma's, the warm flesh a source of immeasurable comfort to Regina's fluttering nerves. The officiant led the princess and her bride through the ceremony. "You may now kiss your bride."

Regina looked to Emma, watching as Emma's lips lowered to meet hers. A spark ignited through Regina as their lips met, it had never been like this with Daniel. She let her hands drift up to cup Emma's cheeks, tempted to deepen the kiss but aware of the audience they had. She threaded her fingers together behind Emma's neck and pulled back to meet forest green eyes.

The entire room erupted in applause.

Emma led Regina to their bridal chamber slowly. She'd been sneaking small kisses to her wife throughout the entire reception. It was strange how right it felt to have Regina in her arms during a dance and holding her hand felt like coming home. Regina laughed with her and talked to her, made her feel like the most important person in the world. She wrapped her arms around Regina as she walked behind and nibbled tan skin.

"Emma," Regina whispered huskily. "They expect you to take me tonight." Teeth sank into her neck.

"And how do you feel about that?" Emma's breath tickled her ear before lips enveloped the lobe.

Regina groaned, "I am ever the dutiful wife." She panted as Emma pulled away. Her eyes had turned flinty.

"I don't want you to be dutiful, I want you to want me." Emma walked through the door without Regina. The brunette followed behind, bewildered. Emma was already attempting to take off her dress.

"Let me help you with that." Regina brushed Emma's fingers out of the way and began unbuttoning the dress. Every inch of exposed shin was given a kiss.

With the last button undone Regina moved to whisper in Emma's ear. "Trust me, darling, I want you." She slipped the dress from Emma's shoulders, catching a glimpse of pale breast before her new wife was behind her returning the favor.

When both dresses lay on the ground Emma lifted her wife into her arms. Regina wrapped her arms over Emma's neck peppering her face with kisses. Emma placed her on the bed reverently. "May I see how much?"

Regina's arousal fogged mind took a moment to understand what Emma was asking about. "Please." The pleading whisper had Emma pulling Regina's knickers down to inhale the scent of her.

Brown eyes watched as Emma kissed her way over her sternum, stopping to twist a tongue around one dusky nipple and then the other. She squirmed under the soft ministrations and ran her fingers through long blonde curls. A tongue danced over toned abs, dipping into the divot of her belly button and drawing a laugh from full lips.

Emma paused at the glistening wetness that waited for her. Regina looked down on her with dilated eyes that slipped shut as Emma's tongue dragged through the wetness. Her taste was the sweetest ambrosia. Emma let her tongue dance over the sensitive nubbin before delving deep into her depths. She let her tongue wander, finding the places that made Regina gasp and the ones that made her moan. And she found that when she pulled the bud into her mouth and sucked Regina came undone.

Regina felt fireworks exploding behind her lids. It was the most amazing thing that she had ever experienced, every muscle felt limp as she forced herself to open her eyes. She watched Emma crawl back up her body and drape herself over Regina's body.

"I want to make you feel like that." Regina mumbled, trying to roll onto her side.

Emma let out a breathy laugh. "Tonight was about you, my wife. We can do whatever you'd like in the morning." She wrapped her arms around the brunette. "We have all the time in the world. Sleep, love."

Regina smiled and placed a sweet kiss to Emma's lips before closing her eyes and slipping into sleep.


End file.
